The Pack
by Scorpina
Summary: The M Class Dragons have been part of the Heroes Association for a year now. Yet despite the rank, no one considers Melee or Garou to be anything more than a threat to the public. Worst still, heroes don't take kindly to their new statues nor do the people they save on a daily bases! What can change in a year? A lot!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It became an odd turn of events. Despite the fact that both Garou and Melee were considered M Class dragons, the public minds still wasn't at ease. They are part of the heroes association now, however, no one can really sees pass the fact that they are labeled as monsters. Yet, they both took it in stride. In a year, they managed to counteract and stop many monster attacks before the S class could get to them. Many times they would be helping the heroes, and since they don't depend on ranks, the credit didn't matter. But all knew when they played a part in stopping a threat to the cities.

Some heroes still took offence to Garou being allow to walk a free man, worst still was the fact that there was someone who didn't care for what he looked like. Someone actually loved that thing! "I thought he would suffer alone in this, but no, what the hell does she see in him?"

"Beats me Dark Blade, but I know this, we can't touch them," muttered Death Gatling.

"I can still hear you."

From across the restaurant, Garou sat within his own booth, yet he was oddly alone, but he turned to face the heroes talking behind his back. "You want to say something, say it to my face. I'm right here boys!"

Gatling stood. "I don't care what the Association has said, I don't believe in this special 'M Class' that they made just for you and your girlfriend. It's pathetic and a weak cave in! They only made this class so you two wouldn't be considered a threat to the public eye!"

Garou peered over his shoulder and smirked. "You're right!" he said. "You are just more pissed off with the fact that they did this for us, and none of you. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Death Gatling stormed over and confronted him. He stood at the table and glared down at Garou. It was an odd sight to him though. The table was covered with food, yet he wasn't touching any of it. "I thought you were always hungry, and you only ate monsters?" Gatling stated.

Garou smirked. "I do tend to eat regular food from time to time, only out of boredom, it doesn't do anything to fill me. But this… this isn't for me." Melee returned shortly after using the bathroom.

"Oh thank God it's here. I'm starving!" She began to devour the feast before her, nearly making Death Gatling sick at the sight of it all.

She was shoving everything into her mouth without much thought to the process. Garou was leaned back and keeping a close eye on her, he appeared smitten with her appetite! "She's taken over your eating habits I see? You converting her too?"

Garou shrugged. "She said she was hungry. I didn't realize she was THAT hungry. Far be it from me to judge one's enthusiasm, got to admit though. It's nice to have someone who appreciates a good one."

Gatling looked ill as Melee took in her fifth plate of chicken, followed by 4 salads, three plates of greens and then four plates of steak. She cleared the whole table before announcing she was finally full. Garou smirked. "She nearly rivals me,"

Gatling however was disgusted. "You do know there are heroes out there who don't care for you the least bit. To them… to us… you are still dragon level threats. And some won't hesitate to ensure neither one of you become a threat to the cities…"

Suddenly Gatling was taken aback as Garou appeared in his face the moment he finished his sentence. He didn't even see him move to stand! Garou sneered, staring him down and poised to strike. "Are you threatening us!" he demanded. "I don't take kindly to threats. Especially to my mate!"

This startled Death Gatling, so much so the other heroes even stepped in. "Wait, mate? You call her your mate?" questioned Stinger. "You two married or something?"

Melee however fielded that one as she showed the scales on her arms. "I don't believe anyone else has marked me as theirs. Besides, I doubt any of you could handle a Brawler."

There were perplexed looks along the heroes, some backed off, but others didn't. "Either way, what I say is true. There are heroes out there that won't hesitate to take the both of you down… you better watch yourselves. M Class or not."

Death Gatling walked off and returned to his table. Darkness Blade didn't say a word at first, however gave a nod of approval. "This isn't right." Whispered Blade. "They shouldn't be out like this in the open. You heard Melee could take heroes powers right? She took all of S Classes power without asking… the thing is, it never wore off."

"What?"

"Yeah, some sort of electric current coursed through her and the S Class, making the change permanent. She is just about as great of a threat as Garou!"

Gatling glared at the two as they paid their bill and walked out. He was sick of the sight of them, especially how they were fearless about who and what they were. Neither one considers themselves a public threat, and yet they are the worst ones the heroes contend with constantly. "Perhaps we should make them stay out of the public eye… show them that we don't take kindly to monsters."

"That seems risky." Said Blade. But he paused. "What did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Heroes hunting.

Garou didn't like the way people have been staring at them, particularly her. For the past few months, he's been on edge. Everything is catching his eye, nothing is getting past him, and no one is getting close to her. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was something happening and his instincts have since been on high alert. "Garou?"

He snapped out of his trance when he felt Melee gently caress his chest. "Are you okay?"

His head shook. "We're being stalked constantly now. It's been a damn year and still, no one thinks we are capable of doing good. Ever since I became this… ever since you harnessed the powers of the S Class. We are not considered anything more than a threat still."

Melee nodded. She knew how he felt too. She didn't have the heart to speak of the incidences she encounters every so often. It's not just the heroes who have come after her either.

Despite his fan club of the Leviathan Prince, Melee is considered to be somewhat of a threat to the fan base. Of course, girls can get vicious when it comes to someone they admire or have a crush on. She's been there when dealing with the fans of Sweet Mask. But this is different, Garou has marked her as his mate, she fully accepted that. Yet, as the girls who admire him are determined to have him for themselves, competition is not welcomed. She has had packs of teenagers stalk her, following her every step with malicious intent. Melee is only lucky to know every hidden passage in the city to avoid a confrontation. Still, she hasn't felt safe; she wants to feel it though. Her nerves are shot, everything startles and scares her now. Before, she could confront anything fearlessly. Now, she is very reluctant to get involved believing she could get herself seriously hurt.

"I… I haven't felt safe for a while." She confessed.

Garou paused, he stopped instantly and looked her in the eyes. "Who is scaring you?" he demanded. "I will PERSONALLY see to it…"

"It's no one in particular… it's everything!" she said. "I don't know why, I am feeling so scared. I fear getting hurt, I fear being attacked… it's everything!" she said. Her arms slowly came up and around herself. "I know what I can do, what I am capable of… but even with all that power… I am still worried for my own safety…"

He had no idea she felt that way. Garou braced her close to him and vowed he will do everything he can to make her feel safe. "I swear to you, no one will harm you. They will have to go through me to get to you. Understand? Melee, no one will lay a hand on you!"

She gave a smile to him, they continued their way home. However, Garou paused once more. Something bothered him. "Garou?"

"Go on ahead." He said. "I want you to go home."

Melee began to sense something as well, but her nerves got the better of her. She began to tremble as they began to gather. Heroes from every class surrounded them. From C to A they stood, staring at them. "How does it feel to become the hunted now, Garou?" questioned Blue Fire.

Garou said nothing as he brought Melee close to him. "Let her go, and you can all have a shot at me. Is that agreeable?"

They exchanged looked among each other. "No," said Darkness Blade. "You see, we have deemed her just as big of a threat as you. We know she can take powers and talents of other heroes with ease, we know that's a permanent feature of her now, thanks to you. So, it's best to get two birds with one stone!"

Garou was getting pissed off. He began to shift himself, almost stretching in place, anticipating a fight. "You want to take us on? Do you all have a death wish? You keep forgetting I am an M Class Dragon! On par with the S class heroes. The same goes with Melee! Is this truly worth your reputation?"

"We don't know until we try," said Narcisstoic.

"So be it." Garou began to position Melee in front of himself. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Get down on the ground." Melee eased herself slowly on to the pavement, when suddenly Garou got right on top of her. In a flash he unleashed the demon serpents that coils around his body. Each one struck down the surrounding heroes in a single lash. From there he stood and urged Melee to run.

She did so without hesitation. Melee felt much slower than before, normally she could outrun the whole squad of heroes, but her legs didn't want to this time around. She was nearly out of breath barely making down the street! Some of the heroes rose once more, they set their sights on her and gave chase. Garou held off all the heroes from the A and B class, the C class aimed for an easier target.

Melee tried to make a run for it again, but couldn't bring herself to summon Flashy Flash's speed. When she turned to attempt to sprint once more, Muman Rider cut her off.

He looked between her and the heroes approaching. "Quick, hop on!"

She didn't hesitate. With all his might Muman Rider took off like a shot. Melee braced herself close to him as he out peddled the heroes. "Thank you…." She whispered.

Muman smiled. "It's no problem… why where they after you? Aren't you an M Class Dragon?"

"That's the reason why. I don't think they like the fact that Garou and I have our own class," Muman managed to get her all the way to foothill of Bang's Dojo. From there she stepped off his bike. "Thank you Muman… why did you help me?"

He smiled. "A while back, I was confronting the Park Kidz, punks who were taking over children playgrounds and ruining the equipment. I was outnumbered when Garou stepped in… but he didn't reveal himself, somehow he made it look like I took the whole gang down! I think it was his way of apologizing for what happened between us before."

Melee nodded. "It was, he was trying to change himself for the better."

"Well, I think he did, after all, he could have left me to face them myself. I am going to ride back and see if he needs help. Take care Melee." With that, Muman Rider took off into the night once more. Melee was worried though. She left Garou to fight alone… she never leaves him to do that. What changed so recently that made her run from a fight?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- repercussions.

The last of he heroes was held in his right hand, limp, defeated and bloodied. He carelessly dropped him on the others like garbage. They lay in heaps on the ground all around him. Garou, not even breaking a sweat or out of breath stared down at the fallen heroes. He could easily go through them, one by one and ensure they NEVER come after him or Melee again. But he knows it wouldn't be in their best interest. Instead, he continued on, leaving the heroes in the streets. "If ANY of you come after Melee or myself again, I will awaken the hero hunter again! This was an act of mercy upon all of you… don't forget it!" and took off into the sky.

He was quick to search for Melee, he didn't know how far she got or where she went too, but, as luck would have it, he found her half way up the stairs towards the dojo. Garou was quick to drop out of the sky and see if she was okay. "I'm fine, thanks to Muman Rider." She explained.

Garou nodded, lifting her off her feet, he flew her the rest of the way home. The moment they stepped in, she broke down into tears. "Melee…."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why is this happening? What is happening to me? I have never been scared like this before? Why am I running from a fight? Why am I leaving you to fend for yourself? I promised you, we are in this together. How did I become such a coward?" she wept.

He was stunned to her outburst, she is more upset about losing her ability to hold her own than the attack? Garou picked her up off the ground and assured her she was okay. "Maybe you just aren't feeling well and know you can't fight at your full strength. I noticed you haven't been the same for the past little while, it's nothing serious."

"But, why do I feel like this? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I know it doesn't. We are both new at this, remember?" Melee could only nod. "Let's just got to bed early tonight, sleep this off."

She agreed. She began to feel very tired all of a sudden. Garou took her to bed and ensured she felt safe that night. His wings came down around them as they both closed their eyes.

Yet something else happened. As both of them slept, Garou's body began to change itself. The demon serpents that coiled around his core began to unravel. They extend and then coil around Melee, slowly pulling her in closer to Garou…

#

By the next morning, Garou felt off.

He normally would feel the weight of Melee pressed up against his wings, but, she wasn't there. "Melee?" he murmured. No answer came. His eyes shot open as he checked in his wings. "Melee?" she wasn't there.

He snapped out of bed, the place was empty. He could hear and sense everything that goes on in his home, he could not have sensed her leaving? "Melee!" he called. But there was no answer. As he began to check over the house, he felt something strange. He realized he stood a little taller than before. His frame filled out slightly. "I don't remember growing…" he said to himself. Stranger still, he felt he was heavier on the left side of his body. Garou knew there was something wrong, but didn't quite know what.

Before he could try and find Melee, he phone given to him by the heroes association went off. He knew what the call was about. With reluctant he answered. "What!" he demanded.

"You need to come in immediately."

"Let me guess, about last night?" he demanded. "Your so called heroes attacked me, and they attacked Melee! Don't think I am taking the fall on this! I'll be there soon." He hung up but growled to it all. "I got to find Melee before someone gets to her…" He was left with little choice. Venturing out, he went to see Bang. As luck would have it, his former master was home and was about to prepare for the lesson of the day.

Bang however was quick to take notice of Garou, even paused slightly. "Garou, you look different today."

"Later, I can't find Melee. I have to go into the association about an incident last night. Oh… I also need to talk to Saitama, we were supposed to spar today. Can you help me find her when I get back? I won't be long and I am worried, the heroes are coming at us again. I cannot risk her getting hurt!"

Bang was surprised yet fully agreed to help him the moment he returned. With that, Garou left and took to the skies. He was at the association in five minutes. He rushed in and was quickly confronted by Sitch. "I don't have time for this!" Garou said with a growl in his voice.

Sitch however was quick to calm him. "We have been told about the incident. Muman Rider explained everything."

He was stunned. Garou couldn't believe that Muman spoke up for him. "So what's going to happen to those who attacked me?" he said. "They went after Melee too, we did not go looking for the fight."

Sitch assured him that those involved would be dealt with. "I will personally see to it," he said.

Garou nodded. "I can't find her…" he said to Sitch. "I woke up this morning only to find Melee gone. I don't know where she is, where she went… I am worried about her."

Sitch was concerned. He promised to keep Garou posted if he heard anything, for now, he was dismissed. Garou rushed out as soon as he could, taking to the skies again he flew back home. Hoping perhaps she would have returned.

He came back to an empty home once more, no sight of her or any indication that she had returned and left again. Garou was at a loss, he sat on the bed once more trying to figure out where she went.

Then his left side felt strange.

For a moment he thought it was those same damn demon serpents shifting, but it felt strange, nothing like those things. Then again, his left side hadn't felt the same since this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Truth.

"What do you mean not today?"

"I just can't."

It was the one day Saitama was looking forward too, an all out sparring match with Garou. It was one of the few pleasures Saitama had, Garou as well. But he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Garou took a moment to get to Saitama's place and explain why he was calling off today's session. "Are you sick? You don't look sick… then again, can you get sick?" asked Saitama.

"I am not feeling it today!" snapped Garou. "I am trying to find Melee, she's been missing since this morning. I got heroes hunting me now and I can't bring myself to do much of anything!"

Saitama paused. "Okay," he said. "Well, if you feel like it later…"

Suddenly, Garou noticed Genos staring. He was peering out from behind the door, and just kept staring at Garou. "What!" roared Garou.

Genos stepped out, he stared at the left side of Garou before stating. "Why did you consume Melee?"

Awkwardness filled the air, even more so than usual. "What?" demanded Garou.

"Melee… did you eat her by accident?"

"What!?"

"She is in the left side of your body, I can only assume you accidently ate her."

Garou began to feel about himself. "I couldn't! I can't! I wouldn't!" He knew he didn't eat her, after all he would feel something in his stomach. Also he has never slept ate before either. So he kept checking his left side, the serpents that coiled around him shifted every so often. His body refused to uncoil, despite his demand of it. Genos continued to watch on. "What the hell is this? I didn't do this on purpose I swear!"

"No, I don't think you did so either. You didn't consume her, you merely enveloped her into yourself." Genos stared a little more. "Perhaps it is because of the other bio signatures I am picking up."

"Other bio signatures?" demanded Garou.

"Yes, small ones. Within Melee herself."

Garou felt his stomach drop, this was why she was so scared. She wasn't fearful for herself… "Melee… and I…"

"HA! You're going to have kids!" gawked Saitama.

Garou had to sit down for a moment, it explains everything, but, how? So soon? Was it even possible? "Genos… can you tell me if she is in any pain or uncomfortable?"

He nodded and did another scan. "I last encountered her a few weeks ago. Her heart rate was spiked oddly, she was in distress of sorts. But now, her vitals are calm. She is not indicating any discomfort, if anything, it appears she is quite content."

He let out a sigh of relief, but then the reality hit him. Garou was going to be a father. "I am not ready for a kid."

"Children… plural" chimed Saitama. "More than one."

"Will you shut up already!"

Garou got back on his feet, he started to pace about, trying to figure out what to do next. A part of him hated this, how could he have not known she was expecting? But, then again, another part of him was excited. He will be a father, and he will be the best he can at it! But also how does he prevent his children from falling into the same path he took?

Despite the situation, he wasn't that upset about her being within his own body. He was content with the idea of her being so close to him. His flesh is tough, far stronger than her own. He can take a hit no problem without any of his internal organs getting damaged, which meant she won't be harmed either if he is drawn into a fight. Still, he knew she was in there. How does he get her out!

"Garou, may I suggest something?" said Genos.

He shrugged. "Suggest away!"

"Melee is calm since she is with you and knows you will protect her. In her best interest I think you may want to find means of keeping her where she is. The only problem I can see is her needing to eat and deficat…"

"I get the point." Garou muttered. "I just don't know how to let her out!"

"Practice makes perfect… is there a way you can talk to her? Can she even hear you through your own scales?" questioned Saitama.

There was one method. Garou closed his eyes and opened the third one he received after consuming Gyoro Gyoro. Telepathically he could reach her, but it was risky, he has no experience with telepathy. He was careful and connected to her mind. 'Melee?'

He was given no answer at first, but then felt her shift. 'Not now, I'm tired'

"She sleeping, I'll let her rest for now and try again later."

Saitama moaned. "Great, I lost a sparring partner"

"I will spar with you master," said Genos.

Saitama sighed. "It's just not the same."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Practice.

Garou was quick to get home. He had to figure this all out before things grew… complicated. But first he went to Bang's dojo and called off his assistance, he made a quick lie about Melee stepping out but came back while he was at the association.

Since then, his hands refused to leave his left side, when he settled down, he finally felt her. He felt her breathe and gently shift about in his core, but still, he wondered how this was all possible? He tried once more to connect with Melee, his third eye opened once more. 'Melee? Do you know where you are?'

There was no answer at first, but then, she responded. 'Where I am? I'm with you, in bed, under your left wing… aren't I?'

'Well you are on my left… well… in my left… I… I some how enveloped you.'

There was no response, he was concerned though, fearing he may have just accidently freaked her out. He felt a little more aggressive shift in his side, it winded him just a little until it stopped. 'How long?' Melee asked.

'Day or so, give or take? Are… are you okay?"

'I think so. I mean I slept comfortably for the first time in a while, I don't feel so scared anymore.'

'Okay, I am going to try and take you out, just temporary. I need to be certain I can do this automatically.'

Melee agreed. So focusing on his left side, Garou tried to open his body. Strangely, it wasn't responsive. 'Everything okay?' Melee asked.

'No, my side won't open. I don't know what I am doing wrong…'

'I would like to get out to get something to eat'

No sooner did Melee think of it, did Garou's side part. A rather large hole formed over his hip, then he felt her move. His coiled serpents unraveled and let Melee out and on to her feet. His side then went back to normal and he shrunk down once more. "Weird," he said.

"Really weird," muttered Melee.

They didn't speak of it during dinner. Melee made a large meal for herself and was able to eat every scrap of it, Garou then remembered why her appetite was so vast. However, he didn't think it was the right time to bring it up. He merely stared at her from afar, wondering what to say… how to say it. When the meal finished, they sat in silence across from each other.

Garou didn't want to admit, there was an urge growing inside of him. He wanted her back in as soon as possible. He felt himself shake and trembled a little as the thought of her not being in him was torture.

Melee appeared reluctant to speak, she was flushed with red and tried to say something, only to choke on her own words. It went on for nearly an hour, both wanted to speak, yet couldn't say it. The urge in Garou became too much to ignore, he stood and approached Melee. "I need you back in." he said.

She was surprised. "Really? I thought it was too weird for you. I didn't want to ask. I felt so safe in there!"

"That's why I want you back in."

She rose up and out of her chair, approaching Garou Melee embraced him and announced she was ready. Garou's left side opened again, the same serpents that took her in did so once more. It was an amazing sight as the monsters would gently coiled around her. Melee would crouch down into a fetal position before getting pulled in. Garou merely watched until he felt the weight added on to his side. His body contorted once more, growing to make her blend into him seamlessly. He patted his left side and felt better for it. "I'm sure this isn't the weirdest part of it," he muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Missing out.

Garou was called back to the association a week later. He and Melee were to participate in another meeting about monster incidences, some areas have spiked in appearance yet others not so much. When he entered, he took a seat in the back, away from the table and the others in the room. "What, too good to sit next to us?" mocked Bad Bat.

"You never asked me to sit at the cool kids table before."

Bat shrugged. "Might as well, you are part of this meeting after all and for once it isn't about you!" but he paused. "Where's Melee?"

"She's not feeling well." Garou muttered. "She's resting right now."

"You left her alone? I thought you were concerned about her safety?"

Garou sneered. "Who said I left her alone?"

Bat backed off after that, but insisted on Garou sitting at the table. There was little choice in the matter. Garou brought himself up and sat next to Bat. No one else would bother to sit beside him until Genos arrived. With the S Class gathered, Sitch came in and did his usual speech about what's going on, the monsters in the area and how they are being dealt with.

But, shortly after Sitch brought up the incident between Garou and the other heroes. "I am issuing a warning right now to any and all heroes who feel they are… obligated to strike down a member of a certain class here among us today," said Sitch. Suddenly, everyone turned and stared at Garou. "From this moment on, any who wish to strike against another class, will be demoted in ranks. I am no longer concerned about who said what, I am going by the facts that are presented to me from both sides of the story, I find one comes out heavy handed due to the numbers involved. I will hear both sides of the story should such an event occur again. I pray it doesn't."

Sitch then turned to Garou. "Have you found Melee?"

"Wait, she went missing?" asked Zombieman.

"For a little while," explained Garou. "She's safe now." Garou was quick to glare at Genos who appeared was about to say something, yet, when he noticed the look, he quickly silenced himself.

"Where is she, she should have been here for the meeting today." Asked Sitch.

"She's resting."

The room stared at him oddly. "You wouldn't leave her alone to rest. Who is keeping an eye on her?" questioned Puri Puir.

"None of your concern. She is safe that's what matters!"

"Easy, we are just concerned about her." Said Bang.

"I got it taken care of, don't worry." Said Garou. "Are we done? I got to eat."

Sitch gave a nod as Garou was the first to leave the room in a hurry. He didn't need to eat, but Melee did. He could feel her hunger. He took to the skies and spoke with her telepathically. ' _You hungry_?'

' _Starving_!'

He smiled. Flying into City V, he found a nice little place to get her something to eat. But first he had to get her out. He learned that his body give in to Melee's will more than his, after all, she is the one he is protecting. She can easily come and go as she pleases, but she prefers to stay within Garou.

Sneaking into the alley, Garou focused on his left side. His flesh uncoiled and opened; with care they uncoiled once more and allowed Melee out of his side with relative ease. She gave but a yawn and stretch, but her stomach roared. "Oooo, I really do need something. Where are we?"

"City V, got a nice place lined up for you."

"Do you have money?" she asked.

He turned to his tail that was quick to cough up a wallet. There was plenty inside to pay for a massive meal. Melee was already licking her lips with anticipation.

#

It wasn't a pretty sight.

The moment the food hit the table it was devoured! There was no stopping her, nor was there any stop for the food to come to the table. Garou was even shocked as to how much she continued to eat, but he was getting worried. Has her appetite becomes like his? Will normal food no longer suffice? It was a whole menu times 2, she ate every scrap and drank liters of water to wash it all down with. He was rather impressed, but still, he worried. "Are you satisfied?"

Melee muffled a burp before nodding her head. The bill was quickly paid for as Garou insisted on leaving immediately. Despite Sitch's warning, he knows there will be heroes willing to take a risk. After all, despite what the association says, there will be people who would celebrate a hero for taking not just himself down, but Melee as well.

There was something else too, he hasn't quite told her everything yet. Did she know why she has been feeling the way she does? Why she is more comfortable hiding in him than being out in the open?

He wasn't certain, but he got her home as soon as possible and decided to tell her. Melee was already growing tired once more from the feast, it was all she was capable of doing, eating and sleeping. "I got to get my energy back, where the hell is it going?" she said aloud.

Garou took a deep breath. "Genos told me," he said.

She appeared confused. "Genos told you what?"

Again he took a deep breath. "Melee… you're expecting."

For a moment, there was silence. She couldn't bring herself to speak or she was in shock of the moment. "Wait… what?!" she demanded.

"You're… we're… going to have a family…"

She was dumbfounded, but quickly shook her head clear. "Does anyone… ANYONE else know about this?"

"Saitama and Genos are the only ones who know right now. And I worry Genos is going to tell by accident."

Melee was in shock, but it explained a lot of things in her mind; her fear, the constant worry and the unwillingness to fight. It was all because of this. "Wow… I didn't think this would happen so fast!" she said.

"You're telling me!" said Garou, but he was concerned. "I fear for them."

"Wait… THEM?" she demanded.

He nodded his head reluctantly. "Yeah… them. Melee… we don't know how they are going to turn out. Are they going to become like me? Will they possess… this?" he said and pointed to himself. "I won't want to put our kids through that!"

She agreed, what they are about to venture into is a very slippery slope. Neither knows what the children will look like, or what they will become. It was a new set of worries they casted upon themselves. Melee however insisted they will cross that bridge when they get there. For now, their concern should be on their health and that of the family's. Garou agreed. "I want you back… please…" he said.

She nodded but first she changed into comfier clothing. When ready she approached Garou, once more his left side opened, the serpents unraveled themselves and then coiled around her, drawing Melee back into Garou. When he sealed up again, he felt more at ease knowing where she was and that she was safe once again.

"Now that I got you fed, I got to get something for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Push.

Garou was able to keep it all a secret.

Although there were times where Genos nearly let slip the reason why Melee was no longer going to the meetings. Not to mention, the others noticed how oddly Garou was growing every few months each time the meeting was called.

He was far more reluctant to let Melee out and leaving him as time passed, but also her appetite was growing rapidly. He nearly couldn't keep up with her hunger, and was reluctant to introduce monster meat to her diet. Yet, he managed. Picking up bounties as well as being paid by the heroes association, he was able to pay for her meals. He marveled at her, each and every time he let her out to eat. How much she would grow, how far along she came, and how fast the children in her were growing. He wouldn't allow her to eat out when it became too noticeable. Instead he started bring meals to her and went as far as cooking as well! When she was done, he would quickly take her back into himself again. But how much longer would she need was the question.

The months would pass, Garou was called into another meeting at the association, once again he took a seat next to Metal Bat and Genos. Genos kept staring at his left side. "Garou, can I say…"

"NO" he growled below his breath. "Not… now…"

Genos fell silent. Metal Bat however picked up on his tone. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

"None of your concern."

"Wait… Melee isn't coming again? This is getting weird even for you two!"

"It's none... of your concern" Garou said slowly but very sternly. But he suddenly felt a slight throb. He ignored it for now. They come and go as of late, perhaps his body is stressing from having to hold her?

Metal Bat kept quite, but he knew something was off. Sitch once more entered the room went over the materials and explained how well the association was working. But then, he too noticed Melee missing. "Garou, she needs to come to these meetings!" he scolded.

"Who said she isn't?" he snapped back. "Look, not every meeting is necessary to be at, besides this is just rehashed crap. We know what's going on, we know about the monsters and we know there are parts of Orochi lingering somewhere in the world but we just don't know where!" he said. "Melee doesn't have to come to all of these anyways. Neither do I."

"She hasn't come to one of the meeting in nine months!" muttered Puri Puri.

This shocked Garou. "Nine months…" he whispered.

He turned to Genos who nodded, just as a sharp pain came to his left side. "I need to go!"

"We are not done…"

"I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Garou roared. He rushed out of the room and took to the skies, he had to get Melee to a hospital, any hospital! Yet, as he was airborne, the pain only grew. Garou felt everything as it grew too intense even for him. His wings gave way as he began falling from the sky, yet, he managed to shake it off for but a moment and caught himself before hitting the ground. From there though, he was in agony. "Melee!" he called. It was strange though, if she was giving birth, why didn't his body uncoil? Why wasn't it releasing her? The stress on him was too great to bear, his eyes rolled back as he collapsed in the sand before the heroes association.

#

"Is he waking up?"

"I don't know, did his eyes open?"

"Of all the things to take him out it has to be this!"

Slowly, Garou opened his eyes, he lying down yet being looked and gawked at by the S class. "What are you staring at?" he demanded.

"Yeah, great, he lived!" muttered Tatsumaki. "You're just lucky Genos decided to follow you saying something wasn't right about your vitals or whatever."

Garou tried to sit up, but couldn't bring himself to. "Melee… MELEE!" he tried again but Darkshine eased him back down.

"Easy, she's okay… that was an awkward sight earlier!"

He was confused. "Awkward?" The door opened, Melee came in with Silverfang. The moment she saw Garou, she rushed to his side.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah… wait…" he took a closer look at her, she didn't have her belly any more. "Where…"

"This is where it gets awkward." Announced Child Emperor. "Genos, if you please?"

With a nod, Genos placed his right hand just over Garou's left side. Genos then announced the bio signatures of three. "Wait… three? Hold on… in me?" he demanded.

Child Emperor nodded. "We never really looked at breeding habits of monsters, but apparently when a monster is born they are left to fend for themselves. Not in this case though."

"So… I'm now the one whose…"

"Yep," said Metal Bat with a smirk. "Garou's a mommy!"

"I'll still kick your ass!"

"Easy there," warned Child Emperor. "We are going to keep a close observation of this, after all, you two are the first of your… well… class."

"Nice save," muttered Melee. "Look, this is all heartwarming and all, but I rather go home now and rest on this."

"I'll be keeping data on both of you," said Child Emperor. "This is fascinating."

"Like hell you are. Come on Melee." Garou eased himself up off the bed they placed him on, Melee kept a close eye on Garou as they walked out the door. He took her into his arms and flew her home. Not a word was spoken on the way, but once they arrived back. Melee waited until she got through the door before turning to him… then laughed.

"Seriously?!" she said with the biggest smirk on her face. "You get to go through this as well!?"

"It's not funny!" he snapped back.

"No… but it is ironic and oddly it feel rights!"

Garou kept placing his hands on his left side, he didn't really feel anything at all, but he could sense them. "What now?" he asked.

Melee's smile vanished; she approached Garou, wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "We are going to figure this out, we are going to handle it and we are going to be a family." And gave him a simple kiss.

He smiled for the first time in a while, but he couldn't shake the feeling this was going to be a lot more difficult than it appears…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – flipping the script.

In the weeks that followed, Melee's courage returned. She began to confront dangers as fearless as before. Yet, it anyone got too close to Garou, a whole different side of her emerged. It happened just three weeks after childbirth. Melee was confronting a level demon threat in City J. A demonic looking beast with tentacles and odd lashing tongues that came out of different mouths it possessed. She was able to hold her own, yet, when this monster took a shot at Garou. She snapped. It smashed its tentacle arm right at him. Missing him by a foot, but still, it went after Garou! Melee turned and became enraged! Her Brawler battle cry became a lot more haunting, it echoed oddly making it sound more like a roar than anything! She wasted no time in dispatching the monster. Despite the fact she carried only her shurikens, somehow she was able to slice and dice the beast up without difficulty. When it lay in chunks on the streets, she turned to Garou. "Eat up."

He didn't hesitate. Garou rushed towards the sliced up monster and ate every scrap of it. She waited for him to finish, but once he did, he turned to her, shaking his head. "Still not enough. That's the second one today."

"It's not like I am eating for myself anymore!"

She smirked. "True, let's check the other cities." Taking out her phone, Melee did a quick scan. "Ooo, City Q just finished up. Want to head there?"

Garou sneered. "Watchdog man's turf."

"I'm sure he'll let you nosh on what he took down. I doubt he's going to eat it. Oh, that reminds me!" Melee approached Garou, oddly enough she lifted him off his feet. "This time I got you." With Flash Flash's speed, she ran all the way to city Q in minutes! Once they arrived, she let him go. Garou was stunned.

"Why…"

"Because you burn more calories when you fly, and you need them all right now!" she scolded. It was true though. When they arrived, there was Watchdog man, sitting on a pile of monster bodies he just took down. Level wolf at best, but still good enough for a feast for Garou. Melee approached with caution as the admiring public was offering their praise to Watchdog man. Once they saw her, their cheers turned to jeers.

"We didn't ask you to come!"

"Beat it, this town is protected well enough as it is!"

"Get lost you freak!"

But she ignored them; she approached the pile before calling up to the S class hero. "Watchdog… may we have those please?" she said pointing to the pile of monster bodies.

He peered down. "Why?"

But then noticed Garou waiting from a distance. "Please, we really do need those to feed him."

Watchdog gave but a nod. He jumped off the pile and gave a nudge to Garou to come over. He made his way through the crowd who turned their jeers to him. "Wait, that's here!"

"What is it doing in Watchdog's territory?"

"Get rid of it Watchdog!"

"Shut the hell up!" snapped Melee. "Garou, eat." She made certain to place herself between Garou and the crowd who continued to yell at them to leave… until they saw him eating. Garou began to shove in body after body of the fallen monsters until the pile was gone. With the last one swallowed, he gave a pause for a moment, turned to Melee and shook his head again.

"Still not enough…"

"I shouldn't be asking this, but… what's not enough?" asked Watchdog.

Melee sighed. "I haven't been able to keep Garou full. He's been hungry and I need to keep him fed. It's a difficult job to say the least. Level demon and wolf monsters don't quite satisfy him."

"Is this unusual?"

"Regarding the circumstances… no," said Melee. "Have there been any other reports of monster attacks? I don't care if they have been defeated or not. If they have, great, if not, we'll take care of it."

Watchdog man didn't know, he stays in city Q and doesn't venture out of it unless absolutely necessary. With a sigh, Melee checked her phone again and found a few more in near by cities that got taken out already. "Ooo, one was a level dragon. City S!" Once more her speed was second to none, she picked up Garou and ran him to city S just as the clean up crew arrived. It was a giant mutant like fish of all things! Melee was quick to stop the crew from breaking it apart. "Whoa, let's save you some work here!"

She didn't have to tell him, he was already eating it! The giant fish monster was over two stories tall, and God knows how many pounds. When he finished, he finally appeared content. "You good?" she asked.

He burped aloud. "Yeah, he's good."

The clean up crew were speechless. "He… ate the whole thing?"

"Oh please, don't act so surprised," said Melee. She turned to Garou once more, she was going to ask if he was ready to go home, when he was holding his sides oddly. "Garou?"

He didn't say anything, instead he raised his hand asking for a moment. Melee saw his sides pulse and push out, he filled out a bit more when it all came to a stop. "I'm good, I'm good" he said.

"Let's get you home then."

This time Melee used Tatsumaki's power and flew them home. When they arrived, Garou was flushed with red. "I should be the one to carry you home!" he protested.

"Not in your condition!" she snapped back. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Garou felt his sides. "Odd," he said. "I mean, I got nothing to compare this too! Not to mention I don't really want to know how I am eating for four!"

"Yeah… that's a bit of a mystery," said Melee. "I wonder though, how long they are going to stay with you?"

Neither one knew, but Garou hoped it wouldn't be for much longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Hunger pains.

10 months passed. Getting Garou something to eat was becoming far more difficult. He no longer had his strength, even if Melee carried him to an area of a monster attack, if he fell. He was a sitting duck! She got creative though, calling the S class heroes she remember something about Flashy Flash. He constantly gets requests to take down monsters, which means there are other monsters Melee can hunt to feed Garou.

She called him up, hoping for an answer. "This better be important." He said.

"I need monsters… lots of monsters to feed Garou. You have contracts that need to be filled, let's make a deal here."

There was silence on the other end at first, until Flash said. "What kind of a deal?"

"Simply put, tell me where these monsters are, lend me a sword and I will make it look like you did the work. I get the body, you get the money and the credit."

Silence once more, he must have been thinking about it. "Interesting proposal. How do I know you won't take credit?"

"I don't have time to!" she snapped. "I need to keep him fed, I need the monster bodies to do so. You going to help me or not? I have no issue stepping on your toes either and finding out where your contracts come from and beating you to the punch! Your choice."

"Brash one aren't you? Very well, I will send you six of my contracts. You can pick up a sword at the association. You better be telling the truth about this, or I promise you…"

"I don't have time for your threat either!" Melee hung up the phone as she checked on Garou. He was lying in bed, resting of all times. But she knew he was trying to save all of his energy. His body was being taxed enough as it was. He swelled out in the past few months, he couldn't move as fast or fight as hard. Essentially he's feeling just as she did when she was pregnant.

She went to the bed and gently caressed his head. "I'll be back soon. I am going to get you a feast." She gave a kiss to his forehead and rushed to Bang's dojo. Bang was home and just finishing up for the day. "Bang!" she called.

"Melee, what a surprise!"

"I hate to ask, do you mind watching Garou for me for a little while. I got to go hunt."

Bang was surprised. "Hunting more monsters? You haven't stopped in nearly three days!"

"No choice, please Bang."

He gave but a nod, but the moment he agreed, Melee flew to City A. When she got there she found where Flashy Flash kept a spare sword. Her phone now had contracts that he acquired and he insisted on her keeping her promise. With that, Melee ran out into various cities. There were demon and dragon threat monsters in very remote areas. Some were in the mountains, away from heroes and the association contact. Demon and Dragon threat levels here are not much of a concern to the association, they are not high populated arenas. Melee went for the dragons first. The bigger they are the more they will keep Garou fed. The first one were in the deep forest, the monster was a massive Serpent kind, devouring villagers and their livestock. It was on the move once more until Melee found it first. She was quick to act and made certain her appearance would be worthy of Flashy Flash. It was a quick strike, on blade across the neck severed the head of the beast. It was a big one too! Much to the villager's surprised as the monster fell dead.

Melee then hid for a moment, before emerging from the forest. "Hello! I'm from the clean up crew of the association. Mind if I take this thing off your hands?"

The people were more than happy to let the monster body be taken away, she gave a gracious nod before dragging the corpse away. At a safe distance, she summoned Tatsumaki's power. The body began to glow and she envisioned it flying back to the mountain, just outside of the house. Garou will have the strength to take it from there, but that was just one meal. She needs more, lots more!

She would go 48 hours straight, hunting down monsters, fulfilling Flash's contracts and even found side jobs to do with a few extra bodies to feed Garou. Melee could feel herself wearing down slightly. Had it not been for Zombieman's endurance, she would have passed out from exhaustion ages ago! She took one more contract to be safe than sorry. A Demon level threat, the monster was easily dispatched and Melee figured it was a good time to go home.

She flew this time.

Upon arrival, she found everything she sent back was eaten. Garou was still outside waiting for more when the final body dropped. He didn't rush himself, he ate at a steady pace. "Have you had enough to eat?" she asked.

He swallowed down the last bit before he appeared content. "I feel much better… I can't believe you did all this."

"You would have done the same for me."

He smiled, then his sides began to ache. Melee rushed to him as the bulges began to grow and move around. "Garou…"

"I… I can't!"

She helped him back inside, Bang was passed out on the couch just as Garou began to roar out in pain. Bang woke very quickly. "What's happening? Did someone attack?!"

"No, it's Garou… his sides…" Just as Melee was about to explain, did his body begin to uncoil. At first neither one knew what was happening, but then they came out…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The brood.

He would watch from afar.

Each and every time he was brought to the park to play, he would just keep his distance and stared hopelessly. He knew he could gather the courage to approach her, after all, it was just a girl! But his legs quivered, his breath shorted and his tongue twisted. "Hey Pac!"

He jumped to the voice of his brother hanging out of the tree he was hiding behind. "Quit it Hunter!"

Hunter snickered. "Oh come on, I'm just having some fun with you!" but he peered from behind the tree and saw what Pac was staring at. "Again with that girl! Go and talk to her already!"

He refused, he shook his head to it all. "Remember the last time I tried to talk to a girl. She ran screaming from me! I can't do that to her, I don't want her to run from me."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "The last girl has never seen a kid with red eyes before, that's all."

It didn't set his mind at ease. "I want to talk to her, but I don't know…"

"NO FIGHTING! I SAID NO FIGHTING!"

Pac peered out from the tree when he saw the girl he liked trying to stop a fight. Six larger boys were ganging up on a smaller one. The biggest of them was trying to get the smaller one to fight him, to prove he was the strongest on the playground. "It's not like you don't see this every day, Zenko. After all, your brother's a class S hero isn't he?" said the bully.

"He is, but he doesn't fight in front of me! So no fighting!" she protested.

"Now is your chance, go!" Hunter shoved Pac out from behind the tree, just as the bully was about to throw a punch. He was quick enough to get behind him and catch the fist.

The bully froze, despite trying to wrench his hand free, he found whoever gripped it was really strong. "She said, no fighting." Pac growled. The bully turned, he came face to face with a young boy with blood red eyes and black iris. His hair was streaked with red and white, but he looked eerily familiar. Pac released the hand as the kid began to yell. "Monster! He's a monster!"

It confused him. "Monster?"

"No one has eyes like that!"

"No one looks as weird as you do!"

"He's a monster! Let's get the monster!" The bully rallied his friends, but in doing so, the boy who they were picking on was quick to get up and ran for it.

Zenko however came between them once more. "I said no fighting!"

Pac however smiled. "It's okay. I won't fight, but I will still beat you" he warned the bullies. They snickered to the notion, how could a single boy defeat six who are nearly twice his size?

Pac went one farther as he tucked his hands behind his back. He stood and waited as the six plotted their move. He kept cool, calm and collected. His eyes caught the first glimpse of movement, one boy came charging at him. Pac merely stepped off to the side and allowed the boy to take out two of his friends. Another came at him with his fists flying. Each blow was easily avoided, Pac then went to his knees as the boy tripped over him and hit the ground. By the time he got to his feet, two of the boys came running right at him, each from opposite directions. He jumped into the air rather high, the two collided with each other as Pac landed on his feet. It was down to the ringleader. Pac stood at the ready, but the leader had second thoughts. His friends were taken down without Pac throwing a punch! He ran crying for his mother.

The other boys were quick to pick themselves up off the ground and ran crying about their skimmed hands and knees.

Pac on the other hand appeared rather proud of himself, he fought without landing a single strike. "Wow, you are going to make a great hero some day!"

Suddenly, he froze. She was talking to him. Zenko stood right in front of him, with that smile that could light up the room. "I'm Zenko by the way. Who are you?"

He couldn't speak, he began trembling where he stood. Sweat beaded down his face as he suddenly turned and ran for it! He rushed to the other side of the schoolyard and hid in the bushes, when he felt safe, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Well he got farther than last time."

Peering up, they lingered in the trees, his brother Hunter and sister Alley.

"Leave me alone!" he protested.

Hunter however refused to drop the conversation. "Bro, you are looking at this all wrong. She saw your eyes, she didn't run away now did she?" he asked. It was true, Zenko looked him in the face but didn't run away screaming like the last girl he tried to talk to.

Alley was next to speak, she dropped out of the tree and confronted her brother. "Okay, I am only going to say this once." He pulled him to his feet, dusted him off and looked him dead in the eyes. "You need to speak to her soon, or… someone else may beat you to the punch! You don't want that, do you?" she asked.

He never thought of it before, Pac swallowed his fear and summoned his courage. He stood out from the bushes and approached Zenko once more. However, he froze when Metal Bat found her first. "Hey sis! Did you have fun?"

"I sure did…" suddenly her head turned just far enough, she appeared to have caught him from the corner of her eye. Pac froze as she turned. "There you are!" she called. She then began dragging her brother towards him! "Big Brother, this is the boy who broke up a fight without even fighting! Isn't that amazing?"

He looked up at Metal Bat, but found the S Class Hero at a loss for words. "Uh… yeah… that's something… alright… Uh… Damn!"

Pac couldn't explain what came over him, he stood up straight and yelled. "I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE ZENKO OUT FOR ICE CREAM"

His face flushed with red after realizing he yelled everything out loud. Zenko's eyes widened. "Ice Cream? I love ice cream!"

Metal Bat however was a little leery of the request. "You aren't the first kid to ask to take her out for ice cream you do know that?" he said. Metal Bat leaned down and thought something over. "Tell you what…" reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a booklet and a ticket. "Zenko has a piano recital tomorrow. I am one of her guest and she gets one more to come too. You show up, I'll consider letting you take her out for ice cream. Deal?"

He nodded as he took the ticket and booklet. After he ran for it! Rushing all the way back to the bush where he hid, he found his siblings waiting for him. Hunter remained in the tree, grinning from ear to ear. "You finally did it! Now, the important question… do you have the money for ice cream?"

The sense of dread filled Pac in his core. "No… I don't"

"You want to get some? I got the perfect way!"

"Here we go…" muttered Alley.

Hunter took a slip of paper out of his pocket and showed his siblings. It was a bounty photo of an A class villain named Bull-Bull. "Bounty hunting? But mom and dad do that, we're just kids!" protested Pac.

Hunter sneered. "Just kids? Did you forget that our mother and father are Class M Dragons? I would safely assume that we are too!"

"We're ten!"

"And you are just as skilled as dad! Dad even said so!" Hunter jumped down from the tree. "We can do this! We are the sons and daughter of Garou and Melee Brawler! We got their strength and power more or less, don't we?" Hunter's speech wasn't quite getting through to Pac, so he leaned in and whispered. "With the money, you can get Zenko ANYTHING she wants off the ice cream menu!"

This peeked his interest. "Do you know where he is?"

Hunter's smile grew.

With a sigh Alley announced she would return shortly. "I'll go get a wagon…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11– How it came to be.

"Seriously?" said Child Emperor. "You mean to tell me that the more Garou ate, the faster your kids grew? They were only born 10 months ago! How can they appear to be 10 years old?"

"I don't quite know what else to tell you," said Melee. "But he ate a lot, I was shocked the kids didn't get any bigger with all he consumed."

Child Emperor was shown the picture of the triples. Garou Jr… who preferred his nickname, Pac was the oldest, yet his features were a little unsettling to Child Emperor. In fact, the triplets all bared some strong resemblance to Garou in one form or another. Pac possessed his bloodshot eyes with black irises and streaked red hair from back in the day when Garou sought to be a monster. The second oldest Alley had black hair like her mother but with white stripes bangs. Her eyes were black with yellow irises, she had her mother's face, but she possessed her father's infamous smile and eyes. The youngest, Hunter possessed black eyes with red irises. His hair was white with black streaks. The boys shared Garou's hairstyle, as Alley took more of Melee's. "I am a little concerned, I mean, they all appear to have some strong part of Garou, some monster qualities and yet, no real sign of being monsters themselves."

"We hope to keep it that way." Said Garou.

Melee paused. "Aren't you suppose to be watching the kids?!"

"They're fine, I just flew by. Pac was defending a little boy from getting picked on. Did a damn good job, didn't even have to land a strike!"

"That's not the point Garou! Go and find the kids, dinner is nearly ready anyway."

He sighed and left to pick them up at the playground, Melee turned to Child Emperor. "You need to do one thing for me. Don't ever speak in front of my children about how they are different. Or what you are looking into," She said.

"But they are different, I mean they are the first of their kind to be born!"

"I don't care," Melee leaned down. "If you do, I will hold you accountable for any emotional damage you inflict upon them. Understood?"

Child Emperor nearly swallowed his gum, but nodded. "Good, now, not a word. I think you should leave now."

He gathered up his things and left. Melee took a deep breath, after everything she was told, she couldn't help but wonder if Child Emperor was right. Would the kids end up like Garou? Or will this be their appearance from here on? She knows her children well enough, Hunter is striving to become just like Garou. Alley not so much. Pac… Pac fears it. She sees it every day in his eyes when he looks up at his father. Wondering.

Hunter would talk about it all the time, having a tail, wings and looking like Garou. Pac would suddenly tense up and shy away from the conversation. It scared him, matters didn't help much when he tried to talk to a girl just a few days ago. She ran screaming from him because his eyes were red. It startled him. It worried her. All Melee could do is wait. She hopes for nothing but the best for her children, but she also hopes if things don't go their way, they won't fall into darkness like Garou did…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Bounty.

Hunter led the way as he lured his sister and brother out of the playground and down into a dark side of town. He has seen Bull-Bull in the area with his small legions, they have been lying low for a while. But now, it was time to bring them out in the open! Alley managed to find and borrow a wagon. The park apparently had rentals and she possessed just enough change. With the wagon in hand, Hunter brought them to the building. "There, they are all in there!" he said.

"How many?" asked Pac.

"There's Bull-Bull and he has three others who are also class A like him. The rest are class B if that. There's about four of them."

"8! That's a lot, don't you think?" asked Pac.

"That's nothing!" said Hunter. "With your skills, our strength, we can take them down easily!" No sooner did he say those words did four bodies comes flying out of the warehouse. They landed on the other side of the street with a thud! Alley checked on them, only to find they are members of the Fubuki group.

"So we need to plan this…" Pac paused as he began to think. He soon got an idea but they would have to do it in three turns. And hope there will be at least two of Bull-Bull's men at a time. He sent Alley first, giving her the idea to pretend to be lost and needs help. She will lure any of Bull-Bull's men outside where Hunter and Pac will wait to ambush them. Then, they do the process again, but this time, Hunter knocks on the door and with a different reason for being there. Lastly, if the numbers dwindle in their favor, they go in and take out the A class villains.

Hunter's smile grew. "You see, dad's smarts and skill!" he said and playfully tussled his brother's hair. "Okay, let's do this! Alley, you're up!" They went across the street, Alley got herself into character and knocked on the doors of the abandoned factory. She started her tears but hid her eyes as the doors opened. As luck would have it, four of Bull-Bull's men came out.

"I'm lost!" cried Alley.

"Scram kid, get out of here!"

"But… I don't know where to go! I want my mommy!" she wept. This brought the four outside the door as the boss called for them to 'shut her up' by any means necessary. When the door closed, her tears stopped. "Now, let's see if we can make you cry for your mommy!" she said.

They struck hard and fast. Pac taking down two on his own, Alley and Hunter took down one. The four were out cold. They began throwing them on to the wagon and kept it off to the side. Four down, four to go.

Hunter was next as he approached the door and knocked. This time only one answered. Hunter smiled as he gently tapped the man. "Tag! You're it!" But then reached in and pulled him out through the doorway! He hit the ground hard, but was quickly knocked out by Alley with a knee to the jaw.

"See, easy!" Hunter announced.

Then… the door opened again. This time, it was Bull-Bull and his remaining two men. "What the hell is this!"

"Ideas Pac?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah… knock them down!" Pac barreled his way between Bull-Bull and the two other men, he gave them each quick shots to the knees which forced them down. From there he called for Alley and Hunter to take the others, he would take Bull-Bull himself.

The A Class villain was a lot stronger than he thought. He was quick to stand and take aim at him. "You punk ass kid!" And charged. Head on Pac knew he couldn't take him like that. He had to get Bull-Bull down and make him stay down, head shots were usually the way to go, but not this time. He has to knock the air out of him!

Inspiration hit! Pac dropped to the ground as Bull-Bull came charging, when the villain was just over head. Pac delivered a stiff shot to the solar plexus, diaphragm and stomach. He quickly rolled out of the way as Bull dropped to the ground, unable to move. Alley and Hunter took out the other two with relative ease. "Okay… so where do we bring them?" asked Pac.

"Police station…. Six block away."

With a sigh, Pac picked up Bull and one of his gang members. He was able to carry one over each shoulder. Hunter followed suit carrying two as well. Alley took the wagon. It was a strange sight as people stopped and stared at the three kids dragging these large villains through the streets. When they got to the police station, Alley went in first with the wagon, then Hunter, then Pac tossed in Bull. They stood there before turning to the man at the desk. "We want our bounty money please," said Hunter.

No one moved, no one could really fathom what they just witnessed. Then again, no one believed that three kids could have taken down Bull-Bull and his legions! "Hey! That's our bounty!"

Entering the doors were the four members of the Fubuki group. "You punks took our bounty!"

"You were unconscious!" snapped Alley.

The Fubuki group turned to the officer at the desk. "Do you really believe three kids took down A class villains?" demanded Eyelashes.

He didn't. But he did see two of these kids carry in full-grown men like they were nothing. Not to mention a little girl easily pulling over 600 pounds. Suddenly, Bull recovered. He got to his feet and was about to charge his way out of the police station. Pac however cut him off. He dropped to the ground once more as Bull came over top. He stuck Bull Bull right in the diaphragm; it sent Bull-Bull up to the roof with a sickening thud. Pac moved out of the way just in time as the villain hit the ground face first! There was no hesitation. The officer stood from his desk, got the money and gave it to the kids. "Don't spend it all in one place."

The kids walked victoriously out the door with the wad of cash in hand. Alley held the money and said. "How do we split this?"

Hunter smiled. "Easy, we go get another until we're even!"

"Get another what?"

The three froze to the voice that came behind them. Dread filled Pac as he turned. Garou stood with his arms crossed. "Well?"

"We… we… just… it's that…" stumbled Hunter.

"Pac wanted to earn money to take Zenko out for ice cream!" blurred Alley.

Garou was surprised. "Is this true?"

Pac could only nod his head. "I have to go to her piano recital tomorrow, if I go, I may be able to take her out for ice cream the next day. Her brother said so. But I didn't have the money, I wanted to buy it myself."

Garou huffed. "Metal Bat and his rules. Okay, let's get you home." He had his sons climb on to his back; they both wrapped their arms around his neck for security, as he carried Alley in his arms. In a single bound, Garou was airborne. Yet in the sky, something caught their father's attention. "I need to introduce you kids to someone." He said.

As he descended, he landed in another playground. There was a young kid sitting on the bench. But, he looked different. In nearly two years, the boy Tareo grew. His hair became longer, he stood taller and lost weight. When Garou landed, Tareo's eyes lit up! "Big Brother!" he called. Yet, he froze when he saw the three other kids.

"Dad, why does he call you that?" asked Hunter.

"Because, I am like a big brother to him. And you, brat…" Garou said to Tareo. "You are Little Uncle to these three!"

The kid froze. "Uncle?" he asked.

"How does that feel to be called Uncle?" smirked Garou. Reaching behind him, he took out a book. "Finally I can give this back to you… oh… here's one for your trouble." Garou took out a second book, the updated version of heroes from the Heroes Association. Tareo quickly flipped through the pages, but his eyes widened with great surprise. "All the S class signed this!?"

"You can thank Melee for that. And yes… and… there's a new section!" Right after the S Class, the new M Class Dragons were introduced before the monster section of the book. Tareo's eyes widened with great surprise to see his Big Brother finally made it into the book. He gave a gracious hug to Garou, before he turned to the kids.

"You're dad is SO COOL!" he said.

It was the first time the Triplets really heard anyone speak nicely about their father! They watched as Garou ruffled his hair and called for his kids to climb back on. His sons took the shoulders as he carried Alley. Once more he took to the skies. They were home in no time. Yet, before going in, Garou insisted that Pac speak with his mother about his plans for tomorrow.

Hunter then asked. "Dad… can we keep the bounty money?"

He laughed. "You earned it, didn't you? But make it even. Any money you can't split goes into a jar."

The kids were surprised, yet gladly agreed. Hunter was the first one to rush into the house, wanting to tell his mom about the day they had. But Pac was quick to interrupt him. "I need good clothing to wear to a recital tomorrow. I have to go to it too!"

"A recital?" she asked. Pac then handed her the booklet and the ticket attached.

"Please mom, it's important to me."

Melee nodded. "Okay, let's see what we got to work with, but first dinner. You kids look hungry!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The day's events.

"BAM! Just like that, Pac took down Bull with a few shots and he went down HARD!" Hunter explained. He always had to tell the story when something exciting happened, Melee however wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that the kids went bounty hunting.

She turned to Garou and said. "And this is why I asked you to watch them!"

"How was I suppose to know they were going to do this?"

Hunter however wasn't done the tale. "We got the bad guys to the police station, then the four members of the Fubuki group came in and tried to take our money saying we took their bounty!"

"How can we take something they didn't catch? Not to mention, they are unconscious when we took down Bull-Bull and his men." Muttered Alley.

"I know! Anyway, they tried to take our money, when Bull regained himself, he tried to run when out of nowhere Pac struck again! He hit the ground and took ONE shot to Bull's stomach. He flew up, hit the roof and crashed down again. Out like a light… hehe, get it? He hit the light fixture in the police station"

Yet as Hunter told the tale, his brother wasn't the least bit interested. He was toying with his food more than anything. "Pac, are you okay?"

Melee knew the look on his face. He wasn't happy, despite the eventful day he had. "Some kids called me a monster again," he said. "I don't understand why they are. I am not a monster. Right?"

"Not unless it's getting you to bed!" snickered Garou, but was swiftly kicked by Melee. "You are not a monster, you know that."

"But why do people keep calling me one?"

"Who cares!" said Hunter. "They call me that too, I don't bother with it. If anything those kids are just jealous, after all. We are a lot stronger than they are!"

"They are just being mean, Pac. You know it's true." Said Alley. "Besides, you aren't the one going around and picking fights. They are, you stopped them, so they try to get numbers on their side by calling you a monster. It's getting old if you ask me."

"It's still not fair!" he protested. "I didn't do anything wrong! I have red eyes and red in my hair and for that I'm a monster?"

"You're different, everyone is different," explained Melee. "Don't let anyone judge you for being you." She started to clear the table, which usually entices Pac to eat, but he wasn't. He's normally the first to finish a meal, but he barely touched his dinner. Melee instead wrapped it up for later, she knew there would be one thing to cheer him up. "Let's see what we can make for you tomorrow."

His eyes lit up as he followed her to their room. Melee went through some of the clothing that she and Garou possessed. She took a pair of his old training pants and bits of her old hero's costume material. With quick measurements she cut and hemmed the pants to fit Pac but offer a dressier look. She took some of her old leather from her hero outfits and cut those up to and made a black vest. She found a white shirt of Garou's and was able to modify it as a proper dress shirt. With everything done, she had Pac try it all on.

He stood rather proudly in the outfit, it appeared dressy enough in his eyes. "Is this good? I want it to look good" he insisted.

"Yes, it's good." Melee said. Garou gave him the thumbs up from the doorway.

With his outfit complete, he then realized he needed one more thing. "I have to bring her something." He whispered. "What do you bring to a recital?"

"Flowers, traditionally. But Bad Bat has that covered… hmm…" Garou paused for a moment. "There is something you can bring her… but it takes skill to get it."

Pac's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, but change into your training clothing. Meet me outside."

Pac was quick to switch out his clothes, he rushed outside where Garou waited for him. "Dad… what did you have in mind?"

"Follow me." They began to venture away from the house, pass the dojo where a night class was occurring. Garou led Pac half way down the mountain when he pointed by the waterfall. "That," he said. "Is a rare flower, very delicate and very difficult to obtain."

Pac swallowed his pride. "But it's beautiful." The flower itself appeared like a lotus, but it's petals were far longer and shined under the moonlight. "Dad… how do I get one? Will you get it for me?"

Garou shook his head. "I can't." he explained. "The flower can only be picked by the one who wants it. Even with my wings, I cannot reach it and properly take it even if I wanted to. The stem is so delicate that if you pinch it, the flower will die. Any stress on the stem will kill the flower instantly. Even the flower itself will wilt if touched by hand. These only bloom once a year, and only so many of them make it to this point."

Pac continued to stare at it. "How do I get one?"

"We go to the base of the waterfall."

Pac and Garou were silent as they walked the rest of the way down, however, Garou knew he has to speak with Pac about the recent events. More often people are starting to take notice of his children, and the people have come out and called them monsters just because of him. Hunter and Alley know not to take it to heart, however, Pac was just like him at a young age. Everything he is feeling, Garou felt too. He wished his children never had to know such cruelties so soon in the world, but it's the way things are now a day.

At the base of the waterfall, Pac began to look up it. "Dad… is there a narrow path up?" he asked.

"Good eyes. This is a training exercise my teacher Bang gave me once before. I was his best student, and the only one who could possibly succeed in the task."

"Did you pass?"

Garou smirked. "I failed miserably." He snickered. "I had no interest in obtaining the flower, so each time I made an attempt, I killed it. I kept going until there were none left to pick, and couldn't try again until a year later… well… I got angry in that time since, I sought stronger opponents and became someone very dark for a time."

Garou paused as he saw Pac hang on his every word. "But…" he leaned down. "I succeeded one night. In my first attempt to get the flower a few years ago."

"A few years ago? Why did it take you so long to get one?"

Garou smiled. "I learned something about myself, and the task. One, despite how trivial it appears, it is far more difficult than it looks if your mind and heart are not in the right place. Second, when it's for someone you care about, the task is a lot easier,"

Pac stared up to the falls and saw where the flowers bloomed. "If I touch the stem, the flower dies, if I pick it, it dies… so how do I get the flower?" he asked.

Garou smiled. "Ah, that's the tricky part, it all depends on your skills. You have phenomenal skill, I know because we are a lot alike. But I can safely say this to you. You have far surpassed me at this age when it comes to martial arts. It won't be long until you surpass me at my current state."

Pac gulped his pride, he kept looking up at the flower and knew he had to get one for Zenko. With that thought in mind, he began to take the steep and narrow path up the falls. The rocks were slippery, the water brushed against his face and made gripping difficult. But he kept thinking of Zenko, how special it would be to obtain this flower for her and offering it as a token. Despite the fact it was nightfall, Pac saw perfectly well in the darkness. He was able to gain better footing as he made it mid way up the falls. Just above him were the flowers, he only needed one, but still, he had to pick it without touching it.

How could he though? What lessons did his father teach him that would allow him to harvest the delicate flower? But then, he remembered the fists of flowing water technique. It can sharpen the air at the tips of the fingers when done correctly. So, with care, Pac attempted his first cut.

It sliced the flower in half.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The fallen petals must have made their way down. Garou was quick to fly up and watch. "Right idea, wrong angle."

"I know!" Pac snapped back. "Please, dad, I got this!"

Garou quickly backed off but kept watch. Pac tried again, this time he hit the right angle! The flower broke free from the rock and started to float away! "NO!" he cried.

"Ah, patients. Watch it as it falls, what is the waterfall doing?"

Pac watched as the flower was pulled back towards the waterfall, the mist began to weigh down on the petals. Pac was quick to climb down the rocks, trying to just stay ahead of the flower as it floated down. When he reached the bottom, his hand reach up, yet Garou was quick to stop him. "No," he warned. "Still delicate, you cannot touch the flower, remember?"

"So how do I get it?"

Garou paused. "If only there was a place for it to land where you can use something like a glass container to lift it out with…"

His eyes turned to the small lake, but the flower was off course. Once more he used the fists of flowing water technique, the movement and control of the air lured the flower around him and into the lake with gentle guidance. As it came to rest in the water, Pac took it all in. The flower glowed in the darkness. "Very good," said Garou. "Now, you need a glass jar. Make certain it has plenty of water and it's night time water,"

Pac was proud of himself, he rushed back home and asked for a jar. Melee however gave him an elegant large glass bowl. "This should work," she said. Pac rushed right back down to the foot of the mountain, there he was careful and coxed the flower into the bowl with the water.

It was perfect.

"Now, you have something to offer her," said Garou.

Pac's eyes lit up, his smile returned as he looked up. "Thanks dad."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The recital.

Pac made certain he was trim and proper for the event. He kept himself out of trouble, away from dirt and Hunter who would insist on training that day. But he was set. The flower was kept in the fridge overnight to maintain its fresh appearance. He gently took it from the fridge and held it with utmost care. "Okay, I'm ready!" he announced.

His mother passed him along his ticket and wished him a good time. His father would be taking him today. With everything set, Pac approached his father who quickly picked him up into his arms. They walked out and took to the skies.

Pac would often peer down at the cities below, wondering how far they really were from the ground. People moved about like ants from a distance. Pac always enjoyed the flights with his father, he thinks it is amazing that he could do this. And yet, he fears the day that he too maybe able to take to the skies.

Suddenly, he felt the drop. They were coming in for a landing, just before the school. When his father's feet hit the ground, he placed Pac down and quickly fixed his hair. "There, all set. Now, give that to her after the performance. Understood?"

Pac nodded. "I got it from here dad, thanks. I'll call when I'm done."

He got but a nod from his father who was quick to take to the skies once more. Pac approached the school as others were heading inside. Yet, he felt something off. He backed up, just as a boy came running through the masses. He crashed to the ground as two others came from nowhere. Pac easily dodged and avoided their attack. They were the same bullies from yesterday!

"You are not going in there you freak!" said the ringleader. "You don't get to. No monsters allowed!"

Pac glared. "I am not a monster!" he yelled.

"Yes you are! You dad is, your mom is. You are a monster by default!" snickered the other boys.

Pac however refused to listen to them any farther. "I'm going in…"

"No, you are going to fight us! Right here and now!"

Pac refused. "I am not fighting you,"

"Ooo too scared to fight us!"

"No," said Pac. "I am wearing my good clothes, I don't want to get blood on them."

The children froze, he said that with such coldness, they appeared to get a chill. The leader however shook off the words, his fists were balled and ready to fly. That was until it heard a hiss.

Something big slithered behind the boys. Slowly, they turned and came face to face with a serpent monster! Nearly as big as the boys themselves! It made a few snaps at them before sending them on their way! Then the serpent turned to Pac.

However, he merely smiled as he walked past it fearlessly. "Thanks Dad" he said.

He saw the thumbs up come from behind the wall, he knew his father never left. For once, he was glad he stayed.

Pac made his way inside, the usher appeared rather stunned to the sight of him. But when he was given the ticket, he was led inside. He made his way down to the middle row, Bad was already seated. Pac made his way through the crowd and took his seat. Bad looked over and smirked. "I knew it." He said.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you would come to this! You know how I said you weren't the first kid to ask my sister out for ice cream? They only did it because they wanted to meet me and try and meet other S class heroes." Bat snickered. "I figured if anyone would come to this, it would be you." Then he noticed the jar. "What is that?" he questioned.

Pac showed him the flower and explained how he obtained it; Bad didn't quite believe it at first but didn't question him since the recital began. It was a long two hours, but he sat through it all. He admired how Zenko played, how her fingers danced along the keys with great ease. The music that came from her fingers was nothing shorter than amazing.

As it ended, Bat left only to return with a massive thing of roses! Zenko rolled her eyes. "You always get me a lot of roses!"

Bad snickered. "They are for beautiful girls."

Zenko then turned to Pac, his face turned red as he offered her the jar with the flower in it. Her eyes lit up. "Wow… I saw this glowing when I played!"

"I picked it, last night, just for you." Pac said. "It's a rare…"

"Moonlight lily lotus!"

A strange man came through the crowd, he paused and stared right at Zenko's flower. "It's gorgeous! I must have it, please, little girl, let me have this!"

Zenko refused. "Pac gave this to me! It's MY flower" she snapped.

The man then turned to Pac, but was instantly repelled. "My God, what a hideous thing!"

"Hey… watch it!" growled Bad. "He's my friend, I don't take kindly to those who insult him! You heard my sis, that's her flower, and with the way you spoke to my friend, I don't want him telling you where he got it! Pac, your little secret, got it?"

He nodded in agreement. The man was flustered and stormed out of the school. Zenko then turned to her brother. "Does this mean…"

He smiled. "Yeah, he can take you out for ice cream."

Pac smiled. "You can pick anywhere you want! And I will get you anything off the menu!"

Bad however fielded this one. "I know of the best ice cream and all the cities, I've been to every last one of them, but this one… it's the best. It's in City W."

Puck's smile grew. "Okay, city W tomorrow…." He trailed off.

Bat smirked. "The place is called Scoops."

"Scoops… We will meet at Scoops. Does 3 sound good?"

Zenko smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow then!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The date.

He arrived early the next day. Pac didn't dress up as nicely since ice cream could get messy. In his pocket though was the bounty money he split among his siblings. 33,333 yen, more than enough for ice cream. He tried to think of things to talk to Zenko about. He loved her music, but knows she may get tired about talking of it. He won't speak a word about his family unless asked. Still, conversations were hard to think of.

By 2:50 Zenko arrived with her brother in tow. Metal Bat merely waited outside and insisted the kids go in without him. Pac smiled as he held the door open for her and walked in. The place was busy, full of happy customers all savoring their cold treats. Pac couldn't wait to order his.

They waited patiently in line until they were next. Pac looked up and picked the biggest ice cream bowl they had. He placed the money on the counter. "One super deluxe chocolate strawberry brain freezer!" he said.

Zenko picked a strawberry chocolate swirl.

There was an odd look on the face of the ice cream vendor. He sneered at Pac oddly but took the money. When he turned back around again, he gave Zenko her ice cream, but none to Pac. "Next!" he called.

"Excuse me, I didn't get my ice cream." Pac said politely.

The man continued to ignore him. "HEY!" shouted Zenko. "My friend didn't get his yet!"

The glare on the man's face only grew. "He ain't getting an ice cream. Not here and not from me!" he snapped.

Pac was stunned. "But… I paid for it."

The man however wasn't giving in. "I don't serve little monsters. This is a monster free zone. Which means you don't get anything here!"

Pac felt his heart freeze as the whole ice cream store stopped and stared at him. Kids were snickering, parents began to whisper and point at him oddly. "Yeah, no monsters allowed!" shouted a little boy.

"Get out of here you freak!" said a teenager.

Matters only worsened when someone took their own ice cream cone and dropped it right on to his head. Pac… was embarrassed. He rushed out of the store with tears. Zenko tried to run after him but couldn't see where he went. The place cheered as he left, Zenko however turned. Her face burning red. She stood in the middle of the store before yelling at the top of her lungs.

" ** _BIG BROTHER!"_**

Bad came rushing in, bat in hand ready to go. But he froze. "Whoa… what happened? Where's Pac?"

Zenko told him everything that just occurred, she pointed to the vendor and said he refused to give Pac his ice cream despite taking the money. She went as far as giving her ice cream to Bat stating. "If they don't treat Pac the same way they treat me. I don't ever want to come here again!"

Bat nodded in agreement, he took the treat back and glared at the vendor. "Now… you got a few options here and they are not going to sit well with you either way. But first thing is first… I got to find the kid you embarrassed!"

Bad was about to leave until the vendor called out. "You know what that thing was right? It's a spawn of the monster Garou! They shouldn't even be allowed to live!"

Bad froze for a moment, he turned to the vendor and said. "I really hoped I could have smoothed this out for you before his parents found out… instead…" he took out his phone and made a call. "Hey… get to Scoops in City W. I got an ice cream vendor that needs to explain something to you, like why he doesn't serve monsters…." With that he hung up the phone. "If I were any of you here… I would leave… NOW"

Bat rushed out with his sister. "We got to find Pac. I saw him run this way… then he ran so fast I couldn't see him."

Zenko was tugging at his arm. "Let's go then! Let's find him!" She dragged Bad down the street calling out for Pac along the way.

#

Within Scoops.

There was an odd sense of dread filling the air. Everyone began to leave, just as she entered the store. Melee Brawler herself! The moment she arrived, those who stayed, quickly left in a hurry. The ice cream vendor began to cower at the sight of her. Melee's arms crossed as the doors became locked. "You… don't serve monsters huh?" she said.

"Whoa, hey I didn't know he was your kid!"

"Don't lie to me, it's not going to make this any better for you." She warned. Melee slowly approached the counter, her eyes never taken off the vendor. "Do you know that the heroes association really looks after this place? The heroes like to come here for a treat, how do you think my son learned of this place?" she explained. Suddenly, one of the table became crushed! Glass shattered and the metal twisted into a heap!

The vendor jumped as Melee didn't even look at the thing! "I had thought, after everything we have done to keep the world safe… would be enough for people to look past the physical features of a person and see them for who they really are. My son didn't try to steal from you, he didn't cause a scene nor did he try and harm any of your customers. YOU had to go out and embarrass him on a whim because you believed he was a monster…"

CRACK!

One of the main windows suddenly broke, but remained intact. "Please, stop, what do you want!"

"You will refund the money my son gave you for the ice cream… ALL of it" she demanded.

He nodded franticly and gave her the money back. "Pray I don't come back under these circumstances again, my children will eat here from now on. Ice cream will be complimentary for them as long as you are in business, and if you upset my children…" she paused. "I would hate to be in your shoes."

"Wait… you're coming back? With your family?"

"Yes… is that a problem?"

The man trembled, he shook his head no to her. "Good. Now tomorrow, you are going to close up for an hour. My son will return with his friend and they are going to get the special treatment. You will wait on them, hand and foot until they are satisfied. I will be here tomorrow, waiting outside. Pray I don't bring his father along…"

Melee walked out shortly after, she could feel it in her bones, her son in distress. Following her instincts, she began to look for Pac.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Hurt

Pac kept running.

He saw Metal Bat take notice of him as he dashed out of the ice cream store; he was desperate to get away. What the people said is true. It's all true. He is a monster!

He tried to ignore it as long as he could, he tried to forget their hateful words, their judging eyes and odd stares. But it became too much for him. Pac ran through the streets of City W until he made a sharp turn and ducked into a dark pathway. He was behind a shop of sorts, but didn't care. Instead he nestled himself into the corner and wept. Picking the ice cream from his hair, he tried to ignore it dripping all over himself. Suddenly the back door opened. He refused to leave, he just wanted to be left alone in the darkness.

Yet, he was noticed. A massive looking man stared right at him. "Are you okay?"

Pac looked up to the man, but it wasn't a man… it was a gorilla! He was stunned to say the least, but knew not to say anything. But the gorilla appeared rather surprised. "Oh, I do believe I know who you are… at least… your father."

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered.

The gorilla nodded. "Come inside and clean up. No one is here right now, so no one will see you if that's what you're worried about."

Pac wanted to clean up, he was getting sticky and uncomfortable. Following the gorilla inside, he was led into the back where a small bathroom resided with a shower of all thing! "Leave your clothing outside, I will have them washed and ready by the time you finish." Pac nodded as he undressed and left the soiled garments by the door. He took advantage of the shower, and was quick to clean up. By the time he finished, just as the gorilla said his clothing was washed and dried.

He changed and snuck out the bathroom, he was going to leave before anyone else saw him.

Yet, as he tried to escape, he froze at the sight of a tall man with short back hair. "Oh, hello." The man said gently. But his eyes widened when he saw Pac's eyes. "I don't believe it…" leaning down, he took a closer look. "Oh, I know that face! I know those eyes too…"

Pac looked away embarrassed. He started to cry again. "I don't want to become my dad!"

"Oh child, is that what troubles you? Come, have a seat. Gorilla, our best for our friend if you please!" he extended his hand. "Come, have a seat, let's talk. I'm Genus by the way."

"Garou, but my family calls me Pac."

"Pac? I see. Come,"

He made fresh green tea for then, then along came the food. Pac did work up an appetite as he ran from the ice cream store. It was nice to have something warm in his stomach. "What's this about you not wanting to become your father?"

Pac paused from the feast; he gave a nervous gulp and explained everything. People were calling him and his siblings monsters. "My dad is one, they say mom is one, so I am one by default."

Genus nodded. "That is true, it is how genetic work. But I don't see the problem. Your father is powerful, strong and can take on anything! Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's not that I wouldn't want to be like that… I just don't want to look like him." Pac fell silent for a moment. "I love my dad, I really do. But, I don't think I could live the way he does. I'm scared to"

"Why would you be scared to?" asked Genus. "I have admired the features of your father from afar, he possesses great skills and power that common people would only dream of having. Consider this, what is the worst aspect of becoming your father?"

Pac shrugged his shoulders. "The girl I like won't like me anymore."

"Ah, I see now." Genus leaned back smiling from ear to ear. "You are worried, just because your father found love, doesn't mean you will too. Especially if it is someone you like."

He nodded and took another takoyaki ball. He chewed a little slower this time, he hasn't even told his own parents about his fear.

"PAC! PAC!" he froze after hearing his name called. It was Zenko! Close behind her was Bad, also looking for him.

Genus turned and watched as they walked by. "I don't know about you, but if that young lady is looking for you, I don't think it is because she is scared of you now, is it?"

He slinked a little lower under the table, trying to hide himself. However Genus smiled as he stood up and walked out the door. Pac slowly came out of hiding. He didn't want to leave just yet, not with Zenko out and about looking for him. How could he even talk to her after that? He was embarrassed in public, and he must have embarrassed her too. He wasn't going to put her though that again.

The door opened once more, he thought it was Genus returning. "PAC!"

He froze as he felt a pair of arms warp around his neck. He was given a tight squeeze and then released. Zenko! She was smiling, but then, it quickly vanished. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He was surprised, she wanted to know if he was okay after all that? "My heart hurts, but I'm okay"

Zenko took a seat next to him. "I am sorry that happened to you, that was really rude! The nerve some people have, we can go elsewhere for ice cream."

"Zenko…" Pac paused. "You know who my parents are?"

She was surprised. "Everyone does!" she announced. He was stunned. She knew but didn't care? "Big brother told me before about your mom and dad. Your dad saved my life twice you know."

"He did?"

"Uh huh!" she announced. "Big Brother and him didn't get along before, but now they do. Is that why you wouldn't talk to me? You thought I was scared of you and your parents?" she asked.

"Partly, also the last time I tried to talk to a girl, I terrified her because my eyes were red."

Zenko snickered. "That scared her off? What a wimp! Try having a jellyfish monster try and kidnap you! That's scary!"

Pac laughed. He felt far more relaxed now, and breathed a little easier. The doors opened once more, this time Melee walked in with Bad. "Mom…" Pac slid off his chair and ran to her, embracing her as tight as he could.

She was quick to return the hug and gave him a brief kiss on the forehead. "You okay?" she asked.

"I feel a little better."

"Good, we're going back tomorrow to get your ice cream."

He was stunned by the news. "But, he said…"

"I had a little word with him, and he is SO sorry for how he treated you. He gave me your full refund. Tomorrow, the ice cream is on him."

Pac was surprised, he turned to Zenko who smiled. "Tomorrow, 3 o'clock?" she said with a blush of red in her cheeks.

Pac nodded. "3" he said.

Zenko went to her brother, took him by the hand and left the store. Pac was about to leave too until Genus returned. He gave but a nod to the boy before going back to the basement. Pac went to the counter and left money on the table. "Thank you!" he called to the gorilla.

"You don't have to pay" he insisted.

"I want to, thank you."

Taking his mother by the hand, he walked out, feeling better about himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Admiring from afar.

At the Hero HQ

Child Emperor was on one of the massive computers. He was filling in what information he gathered about Garou's children, when a transmission came in. "Child Emperor, are you there?"

"Metal Knight? Long time no see."

"Indeed, it appears I have missed quite an event. Are the rumors true? Garou reproduced?"

"Yeah, he and Melee have triplets, they were born only a few months ago, but since Garou ate a lot, they grew very quickly. They are something to see!"

There was a pause. "What is the association planning on doing with the offspring?"

Child Emperor was confused. "What do you mean, what are they planning? Garou and Melee are Class M dragons. They assist the heroes association. Their kids are under this protection too. The association is not interfering with the children and how they are raised if that's what you're asking."

Another pause came. "I do believe we are given a very unique opportunity here Emperor. No one has seen monster children up close like this before, they may hold the key in perhaps preventing future attacks. If we know what makes a monster tick…"

"Stop right there!" warned Child Emperor. "We are not interfering. You have no idea how strong these kids are. Not to mention how powerful their parents are. Melee already warned me to never discuss what I am doing. They don't want me to take notes about them either! I can't help it though; they all have some powerful characteristic of Garou. The oldest in particular, but I am not allow to speak of it in front of them."

"Then speak of them right here to me. I am very interested." Insisted Metal Knight.

"I don't have a lot of details right now, I have to watch them from afar for the moment. I'll let you know if I find anything of interest."

"Please, do that. Until then."

The connection cut, an uneasy feeling came over Child Emperor. Why is Metal Knight suddenly so interested in Garou's family?


End file.
